My Babysitter's A Vampire with a Twist
by CutePuertorican
Summary: What if Ethan was a girl named Ella? How would all the adventures they had change? Here's a little insight on what would happen.
1. Lawn of the Dead pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**Chapter 1**

"Think about it, we can do anything we want, we can get cash, cars, candy," Benny counted them each off on his fingers.

"So you're only using magic spells for stuff that starts with 'c'?" I asked with a smirk. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"Just think we were lonely high school noobs, now we're vampire destroyers and spell casters, the world is our oyster," He put an arm around my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever had an oyster, not something you'd wanna swallow, more like cough up," I interjected and he glared at me. He glanced over to his left before looking back.

"Thanks, nice image to start the day but that's the image I need," He looked over at a group of girls. In the center was Della, she had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin.

"I know I'm not a seer and all but I can see her with me," He smiled and continued to drool.

"Look Benny, keep the magic on the down low, remember life just got back to normal," I warned him, he was the kind to do magic first and think later.

"Would you relax Ells, I got this," He winked before making flowers appear from nowhere. He had just started walking when Sarah appeared.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked, seeming really nervous. I nodded but snuck a glance at Benny.

"Hey, anything new happen lately?" I asked distractedly, trying to make sure my best friend didn't do anything stupid.

"Can I borrow twenty dollars; it's for a good cause?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"Twenty dollars, like now?" I asked but then I heard sniffling. Della had started to cry and Benny looked at us for help. He turned back and gave her the flowers. He started walking back with a smile on his face.

"Awesome news, Della's dog died," He smiled, looking at us. Sarah and I exchanged a look before turning our attention back to the idiot.

"And that's good news?" Sarah asked, uncertain as to why.

"Yeah," Benny nodded and we both rolled our eyes.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya guys later," She waved before walking off. Benny took the spot Sarah had been in and had a weird look in his eyes.

"She said she loved my flowers, and then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back, ANYTHING," He emphasized and I was still missing the point.

"What if someone magically brought her dog back, you know how grateful she would be," He poked my shoulder and I nodded in agreement. My eyes widened and snapped my head back to him.

"No, Benny you cannot bring her dead dog back to life," I snapped, knowing full well he'd do it anyway.

"Won't know 'til we try right?" He winked before walking off.

"Benny, stop!" I yelled, running after him.

Benny showed me a video of his grandma after he asked her about the spell. She obviously knew what he was up to and wasn't going to relent.

"See, those crazy wrinkles are hiding something, I know it," He said and I sighed.

"Maybe you should just conjure up a bracelet for this girl, reanimating a dead dog is overkill," He scrunched his nose up at my first suggestion.

"No, it's underkill," He said and I shot him a confused look.

"Because the dog would be unkilled, duh," He explained and I sighed with a shake of my head.

"You don't know how to do it," I was hoping this would put a stop to his stupid idea.

"No, but I do know where to find the answers," Well there goes that plan.

"Grandma's secret shelf," He nodded his head as if it was a completely normal thing.

"Secret shelf, my bad feeling just got ten percent more bad?" I asked, knowing this wouldn't end well. He glared at me but was distracted by the knock on the door. My mom opened it and she looked us extra hard. I wouldn't tell Benny but she told me I should leave the door open from now on. She gave me the whole Benny's a boy and I'm a girl speech. Benny looked between us as we were having a stare down.

"Hey guys, Ella dinner's almost ready," She told me with her jaw clenched. Benny could feel the tension in the air and shifted.

"Hey mom, what's that aroma?" I asked, trying to get her to stop looking ready to murder someone.

"Yeah, did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" Benny laughed and my mother glared harder. I hit Benny on the knee and he immediately stopped.

"Actually, Ella's dad is having a very, very important client coming over for dinner on this Friday and I'm trying some recipes and this is kelp and kimchi ratatouille, wanna try some?" She edged toward Benny first, knowing full well he'd flee the scene.

"Oh yum, I have to g—ahhh!" I seized his hand in a death grip and he sat back down.

"I have to stay," He laughed nervously, giving me a glare. My mother sighed in irritation before handing him the spoon. It was a green glob that had a very distinct scent. He crinkled his nose and hesitantly ate some. She scooped up more and shoved it down my throat. I coughed at the taste but ate it anyway.

"Mmm, it's good mom," I managed to get through. Benny's face was the exact shade of the food but he gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, honey can you tell Sarah we won't be needing her on Friday, since we'll be having a gourmet dinner," She forced a smile and walked out the room. I called Sarah and she didn't seem too happy about not babysitting. She hung up on me with a scream and I winced.

"Ella, I'm never trying your mom's cooking ever again," Benny moaned, clutching his stomach as it made weird gurgling noises.

"Sorry, she only said it to get you to leave and I wasn't going down alone," I told him before I stood up and practically collapsed on my bed. I rolled over onto my back and Benny wheeled the chair over.

"Why does she want me to leave?" He asked confusion in his tone.

"Because you're a growing hormonal teenage boy and I'm growing hormonal teenage girl and we spend all our time together plus she thinks we secretly make out when the doors closed," I said without thinking, then buried my face in my pillow.

"I can't believe I just said that," I moaned and Benny chuckled, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Ella, we've known each other since diapers, you're like a sister to me, I could never be attracted to you," He winced when he realized how it sounded.

"Gee thanks," I monotoned, hugging my pillow closer to my chest as I sat up.

"No, I mean, you're like one of the guys," He groaned when it came out wrong again. I hit him with my pillow and laughed.

"Benny, stop trying to comfort me, you're horrible at it," I smiled and he grinned back. As I stared I realized something. Benny was kinda cute, in the nerdy way. My eyes widened as this thought ran through my head. My dad walked into the room and looked between the two of us.

"Ella, dinner's ready, is Benny staying the night again?" I could tell he didn't approve but he trusted the both of us unlike my mother. I glanced at Benny and he shook his head.

"I have to do something, I'll be back in ten minutes, see ya Ells," He smiled at me and I beamed back. He walked past my father who narrowed his eyes slightly. I ate my dinner quickly when I felt my phone buzz. I got a text from Benny who said he was outside. I ran out but wiped my face from any stray food. I stumbled out the front door and ran up to him.

"Hey Benny, how's it going?" I asked, straightening my clothes. He looked at me strangely but just shook his head.

"Took these from grandma's secret shelf," He showed me three bottles and I groaned.

"I thought you quit on that," I said and he looked at me in shock.

"Seriously, Della might be the only girl who gives me the light of day, besides you and Sarah, but Sarah has to and you're stuck with me until the day you die," He winked and my stomach twisted and turned. I hated how I was feeling right now, I felt like every stereotypical girl that liked their best friend.

"How will you even know which one to use?" I asked and he smiled at me hopefully.

"I thought you might use a vision to see which one was the 'bring back to life' juice," He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Ells, help reunite a fair maiden with her beloved pet, just one touch," He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I groaned. I ignored the tingling feeling when his hand brushed mine. This stupid crush was starting to get annoying.

"Okay, now focus," He instructed me and I breathed in deeply. I immediately seized up and saw the visions in front of me. It was like I could only see one color for the visions. The first one had a bird in blue, next it had something coming out of your fingers in red, and hands coming from the grave in yellow. It stopped and Benny was watching me in anticipation.

"This one equals angry birds," I handed him the blue bottle.

"Right on," He said, pocketing it.

"This one grows hair from your fingers," He took the red bottle and nodded.

"Cool."

"This, this one's it but—" He snatched it greedily from my fingers.

"Sweet, Della's dead dog thanks you," He swung his leg over onto his bike.

"Wish me luck, I have a long road ahead and a pooch to save from the dead, engage!" He yelled, riding off.

"Benny, Benny wait!" I called when I heard a whistle by my ear.

"Boo!" A familiar voice shouted making me shriek.

"Rory, don't do that!" I yelled at the blonde and it didn't seem to faze him.

"I was working on my ninja skills, check out my new card," He shoved a business card in my face. It was in Japanese. I stared at him blankly and he caught it.

"It means Rory, vampire ninja," He grabbed the card back and stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

"Look Benny's gone to Della's and I don't know where she lives, do you?" I asked, hoping he'd have a little insight.

"No but I know a sure way to find out," He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Air Rory," Wrapping an arm around my waist, he took off.

We were still flying when I saw Benny.

"Rory, there he is!" I told him and he nodded. In an instant, he dropped me straight toward Benny. I squealed and fell on him.

"Wait," I got out before I groaned. Benny seemed to be in the same pain I was.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down at him. He looked up at me in shock.

"Ella, never scare a guy when he's bringing things back from the dead!" He shouted as I got off him.

"Come on, let's go before you do something stupid or more stupid," I tugged on his arm but he stayed put.

"Too late, I already did, nothing happened, I—" He was cut off as someone jumped in between us. We both screamed when we noticed it was Rory.

"Booyah!" He laughed and Benny glared while I tried to calm my racing heart down.

"Rory, I don't care how undead you are, you do it again, I kill you," He threatened and I couldn't help but laugh.

"To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja," The blonde just replied, making us both shake our heads.

"Vampire ninja…" My taller friend trailed off when we noticed the vampire was gone.

"Alright that was kinda cool, anyway the potion had no effect at all, your vision was wrong," He said like it was my fault. I rolled my eyes and looked right at him.

"My visions are never wrong," I stated and he pouted in dejection.

"I think your grandma was right, we shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death," I patted his shoulder before I stood up and walked over to a bench. He followed and sat down next to me. After only a few moments of silence between us, I heard whimpering.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, looking straight at him.

"No way, Puffles!" Benny said in excitement, rushing over to the grave. The dog was trying to get out itself.

"It's alive!" He yelled and I slapped his arm.

"Shh, Benny!" He pouted as we sat next to the grave. We started digging for the dog to help him out. Someone landed between us but we didn't jump this time.

"Whoa!" The dog was finally out and it looked at us with its big black eyes.

"That's the sweet sound of Benny getting a date with Della," He smirked triumphantly and I frowned.

"Yay, you did it, now let's go before someone sees us," I told the both of them but Benny had his stupid face on.

"What, no Della needs to know I rescued her dog, I'm gonna surprise her at school tomorrow," He smiled, scooping the dog up and putting it on a blanket. A light went off in the house and we jumped.

"We have to go now!" I tried to cover the hole back up and Rory helped me. The balcony door opened and Della stepped out. We ran off but Benny was lagging behind.

"Come on Benny!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the yard. Rory had run off, or flown off, somewhere and it was just us.

"Can we put Puffles in your garage until school, grandma cannot find out," Benny asked, looking at me.

"What should I tell my parents if they find a dog of the undead?" I whisper-yelled and he sighed.

"You'll think of something, you might wanna leave out the part of it being undead before," He suggested and I sighed.

"Yeah thanks, just promise me this will be the last time you bring anything back from the dead," I looked at him and he nodded.

"Here, take it," He handed me the dog and I groaned, "I swear on my Jedi honor that Puffles will be the last animal I will ever bring back from the dead." He placed his hand over his heart and smirked at me.

"It better be," I scowled and started to walk off. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me.

"Thanks Ells, I know how stubborn you are and you could've refused, this means a lot to me," He smiled genuinely and I nodded indifferently but a smile stretched across my face. I placed the dog in my garage before I climbed up the steps in my room. Unbeknownst to me, Della's yard was being water by sprinklers. The potion Benny poured on the grave was now draining and seeping deeper into the yard. This thing was about to get worse and fast.

**And done! I know this is longer than I usually make any of my chapters in any story but I just couldn't stop. I wanted to try something different. I thought it'd be an open invitation to all the moments between Benny and Ethan, in a different way. I'm going to have two chapters for each episode, so about twenty something chapters. I hope you give this chance and don't dismiss just because. Review please, even if it's a suggestion on how to improve something or if you want me to do things outside of this. Thanks! Adios, mi amigos!**


	2. Lawn of the Dead pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**Chapter 2**

"Morning Pufflepooch; feeling less de-aaahh!" I immediately screamed when it nearly ripped my face off. I slammed the door shut and gulped. I'm so going to kill Benny when I get my hands on him.

"Benny for the tenth time, it's evil and it tried to kill me, do you not care!" I yelled, hitting his arm. He nearly dropped the box with Puffles in it. He glared harshly at me and I returned it.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend but it could've been worse," He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it could've actually killed me and I would cut you out the will, so no cool stuff for Benny," I teased and stuck my nose in the air. He got on his knees and put the box aside. He grabbed onto my legs almost making me fall over. Other students were giving us weird looks. He laid his head on my stomach and I blushed.

"No! You can't do that to me! You're my only hope at complete nerd collections!" He cried, drawing even more attention to us.

"Benny, I'm sorry just stand up please," I practically begged him. He smirked and stood after grabbing the box.

"Knew embarrassment would work, being your best friend for years has its perks," He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well anyway back to the dog, did you feed him?" Benny asked as if it was that simple.

"No sorry, I didn't have any dead dog chow lying around," I deadpanned making him rolled his eyes. He stopped when he saw the familiar blonde with her friends.

"Oh there's Della, when she finds out I have Puffles, she'll be all over me, wish me luck," He slinked away, a determined glint in his eye.

"I hope it bites her face off," I muttered, glowering at the blonde. I liked Della; she was sweet which made trying to hate her even harder. This stupid crush was pissing me off. And you don't like a pissed off Ella.

"Bites whose face off?" Sarah asked, coming up to me. She caught Benny trying to give Della the box and slapped her forehead.

"Ok, so what is the wizidiot doing now?" She placed her hands on her hips and quirked a brow. I sighed and told her the story. She just muttered something that sounded like only something Benny would do. A scream made us turn. The dog was biting and gnashing its teeth at Della. She ran away as did anyone in the dogs' way. Benny rushed over to us with a look of distress.

"I don't know what happened, I just gave it to her and it went demon dog!" He squeaked and I slapped the upside of his head.

"Duh, I told you it was evil, it tried to kill me and you care about my nerd collection, it tries to kill your girlfriend and you panic, thanks Benny!" I spat and it seemed they both caught on to it.

"Ok, I'm gonna play this off as PMS or something and ignore what you just said," His eyes were wide in shock. I never yelled at Benny, at least not this seriously and he knew something was up. I breathed in deeply and ignored their stares.

"Benny, get it off!" Della shrieked, causing the boy to spring back to life. He rushed over to her and tried to pry the devil dog off. All over the school, students were scrambling around, trying to get out.

"Attention, due to the recent case of rabid animals, school is hereby cancelled, meaning no more classes, we advise you to go home immediately," The principal announced over the intercom.

Benny and I slammed the door closed to my house after sprinting the whole way from school.

"I hate you," I got out between pants. He just laid his head back on the door and stared at me. His green eyes seemed to see right through me, which was another thing I hated. Benny could read me like a book; I could never hide my emotions from him. I turned pink despite my hardest to control it. I covered my face with my hair and turned towards my couch.

"I think it's time we call in some magical backup," I settled into the soft pillows when Benny finally caught on.

"No, we don't need to tell my grandma," He sat down next to me and pleaded with his eyes for me to reconsider.

"Listen, if the spell did cause this, it'll probably just run out of gas, I'm sure the worst is over," The TV was on for some reason and it was on the news channel.

"This just in, reports all over Whitechapel are coming in from bizarre small animal attacks," The announcer informed us. We winced when we saw a dark green shape leap at him. My eyes widened when I recognized the animal.

"That's Tiberius!" I shouted, making Benny stare harder at the screen.

"Nah!" He shook his head, not believing me.

"Yeah it is, I'd know him anywhere," I looked at the tiny turtle that was now trying to eat the guys' nose off.

"Seriously, he ran away when you were like eight," Benny replied as soon as the station turned.

"We have to talk to your grandma now!" I glared at him and he flinched.

"Can't we just e-mail her?" He asked hopefully, not knowing she had just shown up. We yelped when we finally noticed her. Benny sorta landed in my lap and I was clutching his arm.

"I mean ah, hi grandma," Benny smiled but she was obviously not amused.

"Something you twits want to tell me?" She had the bottle in her hand and narrowed her eyes at us.

"First we make an antipotion to get rid of all those critters you created," She was brewing a potion while Benny had his cheek cupped in his hand.

"All I did was put a few drops onto where the dog was buried," He protested but she just sighed.

"A few drops is far too much," With that statement he resumed his pouting and wallowing. I rolled my eyes and focused on his grandmother.

"But why are they evil?" I asked and she stopped her stirring.

"You reanimated the bodies but the souls had moved on, and empty body with no soul is an evil spirit's paradise," She answered and I punched Benny on the shoulder.

"Ow, Ella!" He whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you not to do it," I snapped and he just continued to mope.

"Even if the brew works, how are we gonna track down all the undead critters?" I questioned and she snapped her fingers. She took something off her shelf and unwrapped it. A flute lay there and she presented it to us.

"Play a tune on this and it will lead all the creatures back here," She told us. Benny seized it and stood with a smile.

"Don't worry grandma, I won't let you down," She plucked it from his grasp.

"Not you Einstein, I need you here to help me with this brew, Ella can do it," She handed it to me and I took it.

"I can't, my dad's big client coming for dinner, mom'll kill me if I miss it," I apologized and Benny looked at her.

"Well if Ella can't do it and I can't do it, who's gonna play the stupid magic flute?" He asked and she looked at the both of us.

"What's your little blonde friend up to?" She asked and we exchanged looks.

"Right this looks like a job for," I glanced at Benny and he nodded.

"Vampire ninja!"

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" I asked when I noticed the vampire in my house. She was dressed in a white shirt tucked in a black pencil skirt. She was helping with all the food I guess. She turned to answer and paused.

"Wow, Ella you look really pretty," I blushed and looked away.

"Not really, my mom dressed me up anyway, I have to wear it," I picked at the hem uncomfortably. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that stopped at my knees and flowed at the hip. Benny came running in with dozens of capsules filled with the antipotion along with small water guns and some larger ones.

"Okay, we are loaded with the antipotion and what the heck are you wearing?" He asked when he caught sight of me.

"A dress, stupid," I rolled my eyes but my face turned darker.

"Anyway Rory's on the way," He handed me one of the guns and I had to fight not to spray him with it.

"Ok, so when he goes to your backyard, we'll be all ready to go," I smirked, seeing Benny obviously got the biggest gun.

"Oh and blue dress will you tell the waitress I want a decaf triple mocha latte, no foam," He chuckled and Sarah lifted a pan at him. My mom came in and caught sight of Benny with a frown.

"Ella, I need you to come out and meet our guests," She steered me away from the boy. He remembered what I told him yesterday and frowned deeply.

"Sarah, bring the food," The vampire nodded and grabbed some of the plates.

"Everybody, this is our daughter Ella," She introduced me and I noticed it was Della's family.

"Della and I actually met already," Della smiled politely, although I noticed she was relatively quiet after Puffles.

"Hey Della, did the dog come back?" Benny just had to ruin everything. I laid my forehead in my hand and shook my head. She immediately started crying and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's been like this all day, every dog she hears is Puffles," Della's father rolled his eyes and I sat down. A low musical noise filled the air and I looked at Benny, eyes wide.

"What is that?" My father asked and my mother just shrugged.

"Oh, just a little dinner music, let's go check on that, Benny," I looked at the tall boy and he quickly followed me. Rory was in the kitchen, looking around as if he'd never been here before.

"I was halfway through when I was hit with inspiration, why play the whole time when I can record it and put it on loop," Rory explained and it made sense.

"But where's the player?" Benny asked, making me nod in agreement.

"Well, when I was coming here, I crashed on your roof and it fell down your chimney," He winced as he spoke as he realized the degree of what he'd just done.

"The chimney!" I yelled, my eyes widening even further.

"But don't worry, I know a way to get it back, when Santa comes—" I cut him off with a glare.

"You know the rules about plans involving Santa," I told him and Benny nodded in agreement.

"So if the player's in the house—" A familiar scream rang through the house. I took a water gun before running off. I saw Benny grab his and give Rory the universal 'I'm watching you' hand motion. I went to the chimney and looked for the player.

"Ok we have to keep it down…" I trailed off as I ran into the kitchen. Animals were everywhere, all sorts of animals too.

"It's like Snow White and her little forest friends, the evil undead," Benny laughed triumphantly when one of them disintegrated. We were destroying them left and right.

"This is awesome, try them with the clam sauce," I nearly gagged as Rory devoured a rat. I heard a familiar fake chuckle and my father was entering the kitchen. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from turning around.

"I thought I heard a loud bang," He tried to turn but I stopped him.

"Now that our guests are settled in, time to wow them with your sales pitch," I smiled and he nodded.

"Sure, maybe that would be a good idea," He left to go back in the dining room. I looked back at the others and it seemed they were all gone. Benny turned around and saw a rabbit clinging to his back. I grabbed a frying pan and swung the metal into the evil spirit. It fell off and he looked at me in confusion mixed with surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked, turning completely around to face me as I sprayed the rabbit.

"Just a little hair on your back," I placed the pan down onto the counter.

"I told my mom I'd get the parmesan," I walked over to the pantry and opened it. I gasped when I saw the animal on the other side.

"Puffles!" I yelled as it latched onto my arm.

"Ella!" Benny yelled, rushing over to me. I slammed the dog against the counter in hopes of getting it off. It started to whimper and whine as I did this.

"Puffles?" I heard Della ask hopefully from the dining room. Sarah grabbed the dog and tried to pry it off. Benny encircled his arms around my waist and pulled as Sarah did. Even in this dire situation I found enough time to blush as he did this. The brunette finally got the dog off my arm and quickly sprayed it. Unfortunately, the remains landed right in my mother's sauce.

"Ew, his collar's in the sauce," Sarah crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mom, I got it!"

"That's alright Ella, let go!"

"No mom, I got it!" We kept up this game of tug-of-war until Della came in.

"Puffles?" She asked, before the bowl slipped out of our hands and onto her dress. She gaped at us in shock when she saw the contents of the bowl.

"Puffles!" She cried, her hand going over mouth in shock.

"Yeah, uh that's him sorta," She ran away crying.

"Wait, Della I can explain, not right now but I'll think of something," Benny started to run after her but he stopped when he got to me and my mother. He continued after awhile and I smiled after him.

"Ella, you better have a good explanation for this!" My mother glared and I smiled sheepishly.

Sarah stayed over to help with the cleaning.

"Dealing with critters done, dress gone," I was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts. I helped her start to clean around the kitchen. I walked to the back door as a knock resonated from it.

"Come on in Rory," I sighed, really just wanting to get to bed. I jumped in surprise when I saw the Tiberius waiting on the other side.

"Tiberius, I should've known you'd show up last," I grabbed a water gun and pointed it at him.

"Take the shot, he's evil, get him," I heard Sarah yell from behind me but I just couldn't. Looking at him, I remembered the time I had him. I lowered the gun but it was a big mistake. He flew at me but Sarah shot him down.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and she nodded.

"So my parents buried Tiberius when I thought he ran away," I told Benny the next day.

"That makes sense," He replied with a shrug. I saw Della walking our way before turning around.

"So is Della still ignoring you?" I smirked and he glared at me. A car horn made us both jump. Sarah pulled up in a station wagon.

"Look what I bought, this is why I've been asking for money," She explained to us.

"Boo!" A voice in the backseat startled us all. Rory was in the backseat.

"Vampire ninja scores again!" He laughed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked back and he was gone.

"Ok, that's just getting creepy," Sarah shuddered.

"Get in before he comes back," Benny and I scrambled to get in the car.

**And done! I'm going to have two chapters for each episode, so about twenty something chapters. I hope you give this chance and don't dismiss just because. Review please, even if it's a suggestion on how to improve something or if you want me to do things outside of this. Thanks! Adios, mi amigos!**


End file.
